


2016 Ficlets

by masterofstars



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 21:18:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6723955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterofstars/pseuds/masterofstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A jumble of itty bitty ficlets that are too short to post alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alpha Bro/Dirk Strider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "broken heater in the middle of winter and attempting to get warm shenanigans" a prompt for brodirk as said best by [thefakedirkstrider](http://thefakedirkstrider.tumblr.com/)

“It’s been an hour. You’re working slow as fuck right now. You should be able to fix it.”

A brief sigh and Dirk turned back to the elder blonde curled up behind him on the couch, a blanket around his shoulders. “Maybe if my fingers weren’t chilled to the bone I could work faster. Or if you lent me a hand for five minutes?”

“Absolutely not.” Bro’s voice was too confident even with his pissy attitude. “Not until I can feel my dick again.”

“Oh, I’ll make you feel your goddamn dick again.”

The comment was only a mutter, and yet the sound of fabric hitting the floor was thunder to Dirk’s ears. Each step was determined and precise; a practiced pace to make the thin strands of hair at the back of the boy’s neck stand on end at attention.

“What was that?”

“Nothin’.” Another step closer and the younger would be able to feel the brush of fingers, deceivingly gentle. Maybe a warm puff of breath if he was lucky.

“If you don’t fix that heater soon I’ll be finding a great new way of getting warm and toasty. One that won’t involve any kind of layers or blankets, kid.”

One look back over his shoulder and amber eyes connected with dark crimson irises over tinted glass. It only took a second to turn away from the open panel on the machine.

“A tragedy. Looks like I can’t fix it. A damn shame.”

“You’ve really let me down here, Dirk.”

“And here I thought it would help get you up.”

“Don’t make me do this.”

“Do it.”


	2. Beta Bro/Granda Harley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A kind of silly, kind of fluffy, super gay drabble about viagra.

Each night differed. 

Some were loud.

Laughs that shook the house to it’s core in the late hours, each joke growing between the two as if it were a contest to see who was most clever. Who had the most witty response that could make the other burst out into laughter so hard, so full body that it could have either crying or short of breath.

Others were soft.

Voices down, nothing more than whispers escaping into the little space left between them. Vulnerability high and lights low. No distractions, no secrets, no dark glass to separate the feelings flowing through them in way of light touches and fleeting caresses. Words flowed freely and affirmation came easy.

He loved nights like that the most.

“You don’t mind?”

The way his lips moved could never bore Bro. “Not at all, old man. I get it.”

“I know how you get. I would hate for it to create some kind of rift.” How he managed to make the blonde melt with the foreign sounds and polite tones never made sense. It never really had to.

“Impossible. Doesn’t matter. I’d gladly spend hours workin' you up for it with or without a l’il help, Harley.” He could die happily hearing the husky laugh that came along after, intoxicating in how it seemed to stay enclosed in the few inches between their lips. He’d never figure how the man who was holding him so secure could make that happen.

“I know you would. Heavens, I hope you know I still want you, how I’ve always wanted you.”

Bro felt his heartstrings tighten. A swelling feeling in his chest, the slide of his fingers through just slightly greying hair.

“You’ve had me all along.”


	3. Dave Strider/Dad Egbert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sugar daddy Egbert will be the death of me.

“That one? You’re sure?”

It was nothing out of the regular. The four digit price tag was nothing in the eyes of the older man. All poised and prep in a crisply pressed dress shirt, tie perfectly center on his chest. An accessory mostly utilized for tugging and pulling and getting the elder Egbert closer.

“This one. It’s the one I want, man.”

Don’t get him wrong, Dave wasn’t greedy. He didn’t ask for much. A few designer pairs of jeans, some sweaters, a couple… dozen pairs of kicks. Nothing extremely over the top. It wasn’t his fault college was so expensive and spending was complicated without the funds for it.

Anyway, he earned it.

____________________________________________

“Harder, harder. Fuck, _more_.”

“Language, baby boy.”

Diamonds always looked best against Dave’s skin. Glinting faucets set in sterling silver against light easily bruising skin. He’d already adorned the better part of the boy’s neck in them; blooming flowers in deep purples and dark reds given over the course of an hour or so.

Still not enough time spent dotting over him.

“Shit- no. No, sorry. M’sorry daddy.”


End file.
